Shattered
by Master Ciel Phantomhive
Summary: Ed knew he could never have Roy. Roy wasn't, and would never be, his. And he hated knowing that fact. Every time he was reminded of it, his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, broken. One sided RoyEd, if you didn't already guess. Review? :3


Ed knew that he could never have Roy.

Roy wasn't, and would never be, his.

Ed had realised his feelings for Roy three years ago, when he was seventeen. After the Promised Day he had resigned from the military, what with his alchemy gone. He had been glad to see the back of Roy Mustang when he had done this, however, each day that had gone by he had missed the man more and more. Finally, he had decided to move to from Resembool to Central, and perhaps pay a visit to Roy at Central Command. But, as he was riding the train, he had realised that he was _in love _with Roy Mustang. _Roy Mustang_, the womaniser of Amestris. Ed hadn't been able to believe it. Heck, he _wouldn't _believe it, until he had gone to Central Command and seen Roy for the first time in two years. With a jolt, he had remembered the casually unkempt black hair, the smooth, unblemished pale skin, the dark, piercing obsidian eyes that had once been blind, the smirk that only Roy could pull off... Ed had been ready to confess his love, right there and then, had it not been for a heart-breaking piece of news from Roy himself.

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were getting married.

Although Ed had put on a happy face as he congratulated the pair, inside he was screaming as his heart was shattered.

* * *

"Hello Edward! How're you doing? Roy greeted pleasantly. He was dressed in a formal black tuxedo and a dark blue tie. Ed looked him up and down, wanting nothing more than to kiss him there and then. He couldn't help it- the suit really complimented him. But he couldn't, for today was the day of the wedding.

Roy and Riza's wedding.

"Fine, thanks. Happy wedding day!" Ed said, and Roy smiled sincerely. How Ed loved that smile. It was so sincere, and meant that he was safe, meant that things were going good. _But not this time._

"Thank you, Edward. I've been waiting for ages for this day! Riza looks so... _Feminine_. I actually started laughing when I saw her in her bride's dress! But, of course," Roy sweat-dropped nervously, "I stopped laughing when I noticed the gun in her gun holster... I knew I shouldn't have let her get it custom made!" Roy started laughing, and it was like music to Ed's ears. He couldn't imagine a better sound than Roy's genuine laughter, for that meant Roy was happy. Ed joined in with forced laughs, for inside, he was crying. _He _wanted to be the one Roy would laugh lovingly about. Heck, he wanted to be the one in the bridal dress if it meant marrying Roy.

But Riza had gotten there first.

"Anyway, look! We've got the same suit, save for the ties!" Roy commented, and Ed gave a genuine smile, for at least he was sharing this small part of Roy, this tiny, insignificant part of Roy, with the man, and he cherished that fact, for it was the only thing he'd get.

"You look good in a suit. You should wear one more often, maybe you'll get some ladies then!" Roy advised, and Ed ducked his head before Roy could see the blush that had seeped onto his face at the compliment.

"Eh, I don't want to engage in a relationship yet." Ed replied casually, but badly wanting to scream 'I WANT ONE WITH YOU!' at the top of his lungs.

"Better hurry though, you only know a couple of girls! Miss, no, sorry, _Mrs. _Rockbell has already been scored, Edward! Time's running out! Speaking of Mrs. Rockbell, where are they? I would've thought them to be with you." Roy enquired curiously.

"They were setting off from Resembool when I left home. Apparently, Trisha was being difficult." Ed answered, smiling slightly as he remembered his adorable little niece.

"Well, I've reserved you all seats right at the front, what with you all being important to Riza and myself. Anyway, let's hope they get here in time, the ceremony will start in," Roy looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes! Oh jeez, I've gotta go, Edward! Next time you'll see me, I'll have a wife!" Roy said, then dashed off to a neighbouring room. Ed slowly made his way to the seat with his name on it and sat down. _Great. Front row seats to the cause of my heartbreak. _Ed sighed, looking down at his lap. _It's not fair. Why do I have to love Roy? He's taken for life- Why can't I just move on? _And then the answer finally hit him. _I love Roy with all my heart. And when you love someone, it's hard to let go. _Ed closed his eyes, determined not to cry at Roy's wedding. _It's his happy day. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ruined it._

"Brother? What's the matter?" Ed looked up to see Al, Winry and Trisha standing before him. Al was dressed in an identical suit to him, Winry was dressed in an elegant baby link dress, and Trisha was sporting a simple pink babygrow.

"Nothing, I've just got a headache." Ed lied easily.

"It _is _quite stuffy and loud in here." Al agreed, and the trio sat down. "Roy was awfully nice to give us front row seats."

"Yeah..." Ed agreed half-heartedly. Suddenly, the hall went quiet as everyone took their seats, and Sgt. Maj. Fuery made his way to the front, also dressed in a tuxedo.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joyful event of two hearts becoming one: The joyful event of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye!" Fuery announced, and Riy came up to the front. Ed stared at him. How he wanted to be the love of Roy's life. He's do anything if it meant being Roy's love. But it was too late. In a couple of moments, Roy would be 'gone' forever.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Riza walked through, her light blue bridal dress decorated with a dark blue sash round her waist and dark blue sequins bunched on her shoulders, glittering in the light. Ed had to admit, she did look beautiful (though not nearly as appealing as Roy), but he hated her right now, for being the one Roy loves. For being the one walking down the aisle, instead of him.

"Do you," Fuery started, once Riza had reached the front, "Riza Hawkeye, take Roy Mustang to be your beloved husband in rain or shine, in sickness or in health, in peril or safety?" Fuery asked.

"Of course I do, sir." Riza smiled at Roy, who smiled back warmly, and Ed felt his heart slowly breaking as the time drew near.

"Do you, Roy Mustang, promise to do the same?" Fuery asked. Ed braced himself for the inevitable, clenching his fists on his lap and smiling his most fake smile known.

"I do." Roy answered.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as Roy and Riza kissed, right in front of Ed. Al and Winry stood up to clap, and Ed did the same. He clapped and cheered with the masses, but only one thought was running through his mind. _I can't go on. _Ed remembered the amount of love Roy had shown when kissing Riza, and he knew, deep down, that he never stood a chance. Bringing a hand to his head, he muttered to Al about having a searing headache. Running outside, he seated himself in a nearby alley and let out the yell of anguish and heartbreak that had been bottled up in his lungs for ages now as his heart was shattered into an unrecognisable form, unable to be fixed. The cry echoed throughout the alley, sad and melancholy, as Ed sobbed into his arms, hurting like never before. He was broken, and couldn't be fixed.

Ed knew that he could never have Roy.

Roy wasn't, and would never be, his.

But he would always be Roy's.

* * *

**A/N- My first RoyEd angst! Tell me how it went! **

**Yeah, this is why Riza never gets to be present in my RoyEd humour stories. She gets Roy. Royai gets priority over RoyEd. Which reminds me, I was banned from Fanfiction the day before Royai day. I WAS MORTIFIED. But I couldn't exactly tell my mum 'Hey, can I have this ban on a later date, because it's Royai day and I need to upload another chapter of my Royai story?' That would totally go down well, seeing as though my mother doesn't know I write romance... I did draw a Royai picture though! That... Is not on Deviantart because I don't have a scanner... T_T**

**Anyway! The 'Of course I do, sir' part was taken from the part in Brotherhood when Roy asks (I know this off by heart... My obsession with FMA is unhealthy)**

**Roy: If I ever deviate from this path, then I want you to shoot me. And I'm trusting you to do so. Do you accept my offer?**

**Riza: Of course I do, sir.**

**And the idea for Ed in a bridal dress (Heck, he wanted to be the one in the bridal dress if it meant marrying Roy) was from a picture of Roy carrying Ed in a bridal dress. Simple enough.**

**Anyway, I've rambled enough! =^.^= Tell me what you thought of the story, if you don't mind! But no flames would be great. Just saying.**


End file.
